The inventive concept relates to a treatment liquid nozzle and a substrate treating apparatus including the same.
To manufacture a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, various processes such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, and thin film deposition are performed on a substrate. To eliminate foreign substances and particles produced in the processes, a cleaning process of cleaning the substrate is carried out before or after each process.
For the cleaning process, various methods of ejecting chemicals, ejecting a treatment liquid mixed with gases, or ejecting a treatment liquid provided with vibration are used to eliminate foreign substances and particles on a substrate.
Among them, the method of ejecting a treatment liquid by using vibration has an advantage of variously adjusting the particle sizes of the treatment liquid. The treatment liquid, of which the particle sizes are adjusted, weakens attachment forces of residual foreign substances and particles on a substrate or eliminates the foreign substances and particles. Then, when distances which reflective waves of transverse waves reach are constant, a vibrator causes an abnormal output phenomenon due to a resistance of not less than a threshold value.